The Love of A Marauder
by Lily Peters
Summary: Remus never thought he'd have a love until it turned out to be his best friend's sister...enjoy!
1. Love at First Sight

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS VOCABULARY BUT I SURE WISH I DID!!!**

Rain rapidly hit the window of the Hogwarts Express as it chugged down the tracks.

Melinda Black stared at the drips fall down the window.

She sat alone while her brother, Sirius, was talking gleefully to his best friends in another car.

They all were entering their final year at Hogwarts which made Melinda even less happy with the world.

"Anything from the trolley dear?" An old woman asked kindly to Melinda.

"Oh no thank you ma'am." She replied politely.

She looked out her door and saw Sirius grab handfuls of sweets that caused

Melinda to role her eyes.

Her focus soon turned to a boy in the corner who was not laughing.

His hair was tied into a thin ponytail and his face so handsome it made her sigh lovely.

He looked up to her as her breathing increased and she put her hand to her heart.

Suddenly she heard Sirius's box car door slide open.

The boy she had seen before turned into her car.

"Hello." He replied grinning.

"Hello." She replied blushing and turning away.

"I don't mean to be rude, but did Sirius send you over here to tease me?" She shot back unexpectedly.

He gave her a look of shock.

"Not at all. Honest."

"Oh well." Melinda replied feeling embarrassed her cheeks burning.

"I came to get to know you if you can believe that." He replied sitting down in the seat opposite her.

"_Quit acting so dorky! Just be you and he won't suspect anything!"_ Melinda said to herself.

She took a silent deep breath and turned to him.

"Melinda." She held her hand out to him and he smiled.

"Remus." They shook hands happily.

"Why haven't I seen you before?" He asked bending his right leg and putting it on his left.

"Oh well I'm kinda a loner." She replied laughing.

"Really?"

She looked to him and shook her head sadly.

"I would have been your friend."

"Thank you."

He smiled and turned her focus to her romance novel.

"Ah. _The Witch Night._"

"Well I like to read romance novels it makes me feel special reading them."

He smiled as he got up and sat next to her.

"May I?" He asked.

"Go ahead."

He took her novel and flipped through the pages.

"Interesting."

"Yeah it really is."

He looked to her and grinned.

"What's it about?"

"Well it's about a girl who falls in love with this farm boy, but she doesn't realize that his family's women are cursed so she turns into a witch and is convicted and burned at the stake."

"Her final words to him were, 'We'll meet beyond the grave my dear Damien!'" She said with gusto.

"Sounds good! Can I read it?"

"Sure."

He grinned as he stared into her eyes.

"Moony!" Sirius's voice asked breaking their thoughts.

They both looked to Sirius sharply.

"What're you doing?"

"Talking to Melinda."

"You were just trying to get his attention weren't you Sis?"

"No! I was just trying to see what was so funny then I realized you were making fun of me again."

"I wouldn't be making fun of you if you weren't such a nerd!"

Awkwardly, Remus got up to leave and go back to his friends, but Melinda took his wrist and he turned back to her.

"Please don't go." Her eyes swam in tears.

He sat back down slowly not taking his wrist away from her grasp.

Sirius left with a huff.

She looked away her eyes glazed with tears, biting her lower lip.

"I don't understand why he hates me so much. I never did anything to him."

"He just gets that way…I suppose."

"Promise to be my friend Remus." Melinda replied looking at her hand on his wrist.

"I promise Melinda." He replied pulling his wrist from her hand and putting his hand in her hand.

She smiled as she fell into him crying and he stroked her hair softly.

"Look I never meant to be rude. If you're friends with Moony then I'm with you." James apologized as they ate dinner.

"I always did want to hang out with you ever since my first year here." Melinda smiled.

"Well welcome to the group!" James replied putting his hand out to her, but he swiftly took it away.

"On one condition."

She looked to Remus who looked back at James.

"Are you rebellious?"

"Yes!" Melinda replied.

"Do you care if you get in trouble?"

"Well as long as we don't blow anything up, no."

"Then you are officially one of us." James replied grinning.

"As long as it's ok with Sirius." Melinda snapped.

He looked at her.

"Look I didn't mean to honest Sis."

She bit her lip.

"I just always feel like you hate me. I always wanted a sibling who was my best friend."

"I'll change Sis, I promise. We're all we've got now."

Melinda nodded and they both hugged.

"Aw." James and Remus replied blinking cutely.

Melinda began to laugh and so did Sirius.

"Don't leave me out!" The redheaded girl replied glumly and James wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm Lily." She smiled.

"Oh that's a pretty name! I've always wanted to name my daughter that."

"Well you have permission to use it." Lily nodded.

Melinda smiled as this feeling of love swept through her.


	2. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS VOCABULARY BUT I SURE WISH I DID!!!**

After they had finished dinner, Melinda and the rest of the group walked back to the common room with full stomachs.

Lily took her arm and they both skipped back to the common room happily.

"You like her don't you?" James asked Remus.

"Huh?" He replied pretending to come back to reality.

James gave him a stern look followed by a grin.

"Maybe."

"You know Moony." James began. "Lily and I weren't real happy with each other years ago."

"Well duh." Remus laughed.

"But you hit it right off! Lucky you!" James replied giving him a friendly punch in the shoulder.

Remus smiled as he looked ahead and saw Lily and Melinda dancing and giggling.

"Sirius hurry up!" James replied looking over his shoulder.

Sirius, having had too much to eat, gave James the bird.

James turned to Remus and put his index finger to his lips.

He replied with a confused look.

Then James slowly crept behind Lily and caught her around the waist and she screamed gleefully.

"Put me down James! That tickles!"

"You know what I want." He replied.

She sighed as she kissed him.

Melinda laughed, but they soon faded away as she suddenly began to fall.

Remus didn't even have to think as he ran to Melinda and caught her.

"Don't get all worked up Remus. She always does that when she's tired and she stands too long." Sirius replied.

"Poor thing." Lily replied.

Remus smiled gently as he looked in her face.

"She's so beautiful." He whispered.

James smiled sweetly and Sirius gagged.

"I'll take her." James replied.

"No I will." Remus replied.

James smiled as he helped Remus get her on his back.

"Hey where's Peter?" Lily asked.

"Probably hanging with Tom again." Sirius replied.

Remus felt an amazing feeling go through him.

It was a feeling that he never wanted to go away.

"I know the feeling Moony." James whispered as he noticed the look on Remus's

face.

He replied with a smile as he pushed Melinda a little farther up his back.


End file.
